


don't beleive me just watch

by crapso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapso/pseuds/crapso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lyke if you cry evry tme :'''((</p></blockquote>





	don't beleive me just watch

They were practicing, and it was no-homo o'clock, right after their lunch break. Kageyama was touching the balls and Hinata was slapping them.

Eventually, Hinata turned around and started to get flustered, because he had been slapping balls all day.

"Kagayama. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep on slapping balls."

"I know, Hinata." Kageyama said, "I can't keep on touching balls too. It's very frustrating for me."

Hinata agreed as well- since slapping and touching balls was completely defeating the purpose of their very no-homo lifestyle.

"Here, Hinata. How about you just hit one more of my balls, okay?" Kageyama asked, "Ugh. No-homo."

"Okay. I'll hit just one more of your balls, Kageyama." Said Hinata. "No-homo."

"Okay. I love you." Kageyama got into position.

"What?"

"Nothing. Pay attention." He tossed up the ball and Hinata slapped it, until he fell suddenly and smashed his face into the ground.

"OH MY GODDDD, MY FACE."

"HINATA?"

"MY FACE. WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD- WHY IS THERE SO MUCH BLOOD ON MY FACE."

"HINATA, HANG IN THERE!"

"No, Kageyama." Hinata whispered, lying in a pool of his own blood, "I'm not going to make it."

"No!" Kageyama grabbed his hand, "No! We were supposed to go to the Olympics together!"

"That's the stupidest headcanon ever."

"Oh."

Hinata coughed up blood, "But... before I die..... I wanted to tell you...."

"Tell me what? Tell me wwhhaaAAAAAAT."

"I wanted to tell you..." He leaned in to whisper in Kageyama's ear, "The whole time that I've been no-homo, I was lying. I've been very, very homo."

He died. Kageyama closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his homo forehead against Hinata's homo forehead as he whispered.

"Mmm, whatcha say..."

**Author's Note:**

> lyke if you cry evry tme :'''((


End file.
